Alles nur Theater?
by Marjaneh
Summary: Um Verehrerinnen loszuwerden,lassen sich Kai und Ray auf ein verhängsnisvolles Spiel ein.Kai und Ray mal schwul:ein Theaterstück mit allem drum und dran.Aber wird sich ihre Mühe lohnen?Und wichtiger:Fordern die gespielten Zärtlichkeiten nicht ihren Preis?
1. Theaterspielen lohnt sich

**Kapitel 1 (Theaterspielen lohnt sich)**

Ca. 5 Tage nach den World-Champion-Chips in Russland: Mit großer Mühe hatten die Bladebreakers den ersten Platz erreicht. Die vier waren von den Kämpfen so überanstrengt, das sie alle am Rande des Tableaus zusammenbrachen.  
Kurzerhand hatte der sie Arzt zu drei Tagen Bettruhe verdonnert. Diese nutzten sie zu gut. Nachdem sie erfuhren, dass sie gewonnen hatten, waren alle in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

Dann aber stiegen sie fast gleichzeitig aus dem Bett.  
Natürlich galt ihr erster Gedanke den Blades.  
Mr. Dickenson jedoch machte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er verkündete, dass er diese versteckt hätte. Unter dem lauten Protestieren Tysons und Kais wütendenden Blicken (wie konnte er es wagen, SEINEN Dranzer anzufassen!) verkündete er lächelnd den Plan für die nächsten drei Wochen: die vier "aktiven" Blader sollten am Sonntag in den Urlaub fahren.  
Ohne Beyblades.  
"Sonst", sagte Mr. Dickenson mit einem Zwinkern "kommt Kai noch auf die Idee mit euch zu trainieren!" alle schwiegen.  
"Coooooooooool" schrie Tyson, bis sich sein Gesicht verdunkelte. "Was ist mit Dragoon ? Ich will den nicht hier lassen!"  
"Der bleibt aber. Ich wird auf die vier aufpassen, versprochen... Und", fügte er mit einem leicht entsetzten Blick dazu, als er Kais Miene sah "ich werde sie natürlich nicht anfassen!"  
Sofort entspannten sich Kais Gesichtszüge ein wenig, obwohl er Mr. D. immer noch wütend anfunkelte. Max jedoch packte Ray am Arm und zog ihn mit.  
"Wir gehen Taschen packen, kommst du Kai?", rief Max, nachdem Tyson kauend an ihnen vorbei lief (er hatte nun ganze drei Tage nichts gegessen).  
"Hnn" ließ Kai vernehmen, und ging wortlos an den beiden Jungs vorbei.

Jetzt aber ist es Sonntag und die vier Beyblade- Stars sitzen im Bus und freuen sich auf ein wenig Erholung.  
Alle bis auf Kai, grinste Ray in sich hinein. Dieser hatte Mr. Dickenson versprechen müssen, sich nicht irgendwelche Blades von Jüngeren "auszuleihen". Ja, das Bladen war für Kai wirklich alles.  
Ich glaube nicht, das er sich wirklich auf den Urlaub freut. Immerhin hat er Dranzer zu Hause lassen müssen. Ob Kai noch andere "Lebewesen" hatte, die er so liebte ? Ob er wohl Freunde hat ? Ja, er hat ja diesen blöden Tala und seine Gang. Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern, das sind ja alles solche Eisklötze, ich frag mich was die machen, wenn sie etwas unternehmen. Nebeneinander sitzen und sich anschweigen ? Na Klasse, ich wünsche viel Spaß !  
Ray dreht sich sich auf dem Sitz, um zu Kai zu gucken. Dieser sitzt ganz hinten im Bus. Arme verschränkt und mit geschlossenen Augen lehnt er am Fenster.  
Tyson und Max haben je zwei Sitze besetzt, auf denen sie jetzt schlafen. Kein Wunder, es ist schon weit nach 24.00 Uhr. Ray aber kann nicht schlafen. Obwohl die vier Bladebreakers schon über sechs Stunden in diesem ungemütlichen Bus saßen, muss er nachdenken.  
Bald würde der Bus anhalten und eine Klasse mitnehmen. Eine reine Mädchenklasse, denkt Ray, während sich sein Magen zusammenzieht.  
Na toll. Eine ganze Horde schmachtender Mädels. Ob ich mich wohl zu Kai setze ? Dann können sich die Mädels nicht neben mich pflanzen. Aber nee, Mr. Cool ist auch nicht grade eine angenehme Gesellschaft.  
Ein weiteres mal dreht sich Ray zu Kai um. Dieser jedoch hatte seine Position nicht geändert. Obwohl, denkt sich Ray grinsend, gut aussehen tut er ja. Und dieser Körper. Kann ein Mensch so einen durchtrainierten Bauch haben?  
Kein Wunder, der Typ hat so viele Verehrerinnen, wie z.B. Tyson in hundert Jahren nicht haben würde. Plötzlich fährt der Bus langsamer.  
Schnell dreht sich Ray noch mal zu seinen Freunden um. Max und Tyson atmen ruhig und gleichmäßig, während sich aber Kais Gesichtszüge verkrampfen.  
Na der hat wohl die gleichen Sorgen wie ich, denkt Ray und seufzt innerlich. Dann lässt er sich auf den Sitz fallen und schließt die Augen.  
Schon gehen die Bustüren auf.  
Laut schnatternd und kichernd kommen die Mädels in den Bus.  
Boah, bei dem Lärm kann man nicht mal so tun, als ob man schläft, das wirkt dann doch total unecht  
Entsetzt blinzelt Ray kurz zu den Mädchen. Doch plötzlich ist totenstille im Bus- bis auf ein paar -viel zu laute- Schnarcher von Max.  
Seltsam, denkt Ray, der Typ hat doch nicht nie geschnarcht. Leicht verwirrt öffnet der Schwarzhaarige die Augen und schaut zu Max. Tatsächlich, er versucht krampfhaft die Augen geschlossen zu halten, und auch sein Gesicht verzieht sich leicht genervt.  
Kein Wunder, auch Max wird ständig von Mädels terrorisiert

Schnell schließt Ray wieder seine Augen. Doch dann, wie auf Kommando kreischen die Mädels los.  
"Die BladeBreakers, oh nein wie aufregend" brüllt eine schrille Stimme.  
"Hätte ich _das_ gewusst, hätte ich mein neues Parfüm benutzt" ruft das nächste Mädchen.  
Die hat Sorgen, wen interessiert das schon, schießt es Ray durch den Kopf. Völlig genervt öffnet er die Augen.  
Das hatte doch keinen Sinn, hier einen auf Schlafen zu tun, das glaubt mir doch eh keiner  
Auch Max hatte sich aufgerichtet und schaut sich verzweifelt um.  
Nur Tyson scheint über die weibliche Gesellschaft glücklich zu sein.  
Ein paar Mädels, wenden sich zu ihm, um ihm mit schriller Stimme zu verkünden, wie toll er doch wäre. Deutlich mehr Mädchen jedoch gehen schnurstracks zu Kai, Max und Ray.  
Das interessiert mich, mal schauen wie Kai versucht, die Mädels loszuwerden Eines von ihnen, pflanzt sich neben ihn und fing ohne Umschweife an zu reden. Fragen wie "Hast du 'ne Freundin" und "ob er verliebt wäre" sind noch die harmlosesten.  
Genervt verdreht Kai die Augen und schaut stur aus dem Fenster. Doch als dann plötzlich ein Mädchen die Hand auf seine Schulter legt und ihn vertraulich fragt, ob er noch Jungfrau wäre wird es ihm scheinbar auch zu bunt  
Kai noch Jungfrau, das würde mich auch mal interessieren...  
Langsam nimmt Kai die Hand des Mädchens von seiner Schulter und verkündet todernst:"Nein ich habe keine Freundin, ich stehe auf Jungs".  
Wie bitte? Der Typ ist schwul? schießt es Ray durch den Kopf und guckt verblüfft zu dem Halbrussen. Augenrollend gibt Kai ihm zu verstehen, dass er dies nur gesagt hat, um das Mädel loszuwerden.  
Das hat auch funktioniert. Alle Mädchen schauen ihn nun völlig geschockt an. Grinsend dreht Ray sich nach vorne.  
Der Typ weiß einfach am Besten, wie man diese hysterischen Menschen loswird Doch dann bemerkt Ray das dieses Grinsen ein Fehler war. Mindestens vier Mädchen deuten es als Annäherungsversuch und schlendern zu Ray herrüber.

-Ray PoV-

Oh man, shit, was hab ich gemacht? Aprubt stehe ich auf und marschiere nach hinten. Dort setzte ich mich auf den Schoß des völlig überraschten Kai und lege meine Arme um seinen Hals.  
"Ja genau, mein Kai-Chan steht auf Jungs, und ich bin sein Freund!" teile ich den total geschockten Verehrerinnen Kais und denen meiner Wenigkeit mit. "Bitte spiel mit, sonst haben wir am Ende beide diese hysterischen Mädchen am Hals" flüstere ich Kai ins Ohr und lasse es aussehen, als würde ich ihm liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen.

Kais Reaktion: Er schaut mich verblüfft an, guckt dann zu den Mädels, guckt auf den Boden und grinst sich unauffällig einen ab. Dann wendet er sein Gesicht dem Fenster zu und schaut teilnahmslos 'raus.  
"Ist das wahr, Kai? Oder Ray?" rufen die völlig verwirrten Mädchen.  
"Ja das ist wahr" zische ich mit meiner bösartigsten Stimme "und wenn ihr es wagen solltet, euch an Kai oder mich 'ranzumachen, könnt ihr was erleben, klar ?" Stille. Und dann setzen sich alle Mädchen mit enttäuschten Gesichtern. Ein paar setzen sich hoffnungsvoll in die Nähe von Kai oder meinem Sitzplatz, aber mein -hoffentlich- böser Blick lässt sie wieder aufstehen und woanders hinsetzen.

"Bestimmt ist er mit Kai zusammen, hör ihn dir doch mal an, der wird ihm immer ähnlicher" höre ich ein Mädchen ängstlich flüstern. Grinsend stehe ich auf und sage so laut es nur geht  
"Gute Nacht mein Großer" Dann gebe ich dem völlig verblüfften Kai einen Bussi auf den Mund. Zuerst macht er ein überraschtes Gesicht, dann aber wird er wütend.  
"Ich weiß, einen Kai küsst man nicht, aber was soll's? So kaufen uns die Mädchen das alles erst recht ab", flüstere ich in sein Ohr, drehe mich weg und marschiere von dem völlig verblüfftem und "leicht" ärgerlichem Kai zurück auf meinen Platz. Zu allem Ärgernis hat sich da auch noch ein Mädchen hingesetzt. Diese scheint sich aber nicht wie ein hysterisches Huhn aufzuführen, denn sie blickt nur schnell von ihrer Zeitschrift auf, lächelt mich an, sagt "Hallo" und guckt wieder in ihre Zeitschrift. Also lasse ich mich neben sie auf meinen Platz fallen und drehe mich zu Kai um.

Der jedoch widmet sich seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Nachdenken. Natürlich mit verschränkten Armen und geschlossenen Augen. Unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln. Jaja, das ist er, unser Mr. Cool.  
Lächelnd drehe ich mich wieder nach vorne. Dann schaue ich mir noch mal dieses Mädchen an.

Eigentlich sieht sie ziemlich gut aus. Ein lockerer, geflochtener Zopf hält ihre hüftlangen und hellblonden Haare zusammen. Ein paar gestufte Strähnen fallen ihr ins Gesicht. Plötzlich sieht sie auf und grinst mich an.  
"Wenn du mit Kai zusammen bist, fresse ich einen Besen.", meint sie leise.  
"Ehm also.. Ähh, doch, ich meine also... Mhh", völlig verwirrt und leicht panisch stottere ich, während ich verwirrt in ihre großen Augen schaue. Schwarze, lange Wimpern umrahmen ein überirdisches blau..  
Dann jedoch habe ich mich wieder gefasst und wünsche "einen guten Appetit". Wieder ein Grinsen ihrerseits.  
"Könntest du mir mal erklären warum dein "Kai-Chan" ein total ärgerliches Gesicht zieht wenn du ihn küsst und du dich so weit wie möglich weg von ihm setzt ?", fragt sie mich leise, während sie ihren Mund zu einem schelmischen Lächeln verzieht, als sie meine erschreckte Miene sieht. "Keine Angst, ich verrat euch nicht, ich kenne doch diese blöden Hühner aus meiner Klasse" fügt sie noch schnell hinzu.  
"Oh, also... Hey, danke. Du hast natürlich Recht, wir sind nicht zusammen. Wer würde denn schon freiwillig einen Kai Hiwatari küssen?", erwidere ich zuerst geschockt.  
Ziemlich cool, die Kleine  
"Na immerhin seid ihr jetzt die Hühner los.. Theaterspielen lohnt sich, was? Übrigens, ich denke ziemlich viele würden freiwillig einen Kai Hiwatari küssen. Er hat so etwas Geheimnisvolles an sich. Außerdem sieht er total gut aus und hat einen tollen Bauch, meinst du nicht?" grinst sie und schaut sich zu Kai um.  
"Ähh..." scheiße jetzt bloß nicht rot werden stottere ich, während mir trotz allen Bitten das Blut ins Gesicht sieht.  
"Na ja, er hat ein ganz, ehm hübsches Gesicht und sein Körper, also, ich mein.." versuche ich mich rauszureden.  
"Also doch" grinst das Mädchen. "Ich hätte dir auch nicht geglaubt, wenn du versucht hättest, mir zu erklären, wie hässlich du ihn findest... Ach übrigens, mein Name ist Isabelle (das "e" wird nicht ausgesprochen).", plaudert sie und schaut aus dem Fenster.  
"Cool, ich meine, freut mich. Ehm, also ich bin Ray", murmle ich verwirrt.  
So denken also die Mädchen über ihn. Er sieht also total gut aus und er hat einen tollen Bauch.. Oh man, was die Mädchen wohl über mich reden ?

Plötzlich fängt Isabelle an zu lachen.  
"Hey, ich weiß doch dass du Ray heißt.." Ein grinsen zieht sich über mein Gesicht.  
"Ach ja, ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie berühmt ich bin", erwidere ich ironisch und lache auch.  
Plötzlich fällt ein Schatten auf mich. Kai geht mit schnellen Schritten an mir vorbei, während seine Augen an Max hängen. Schon ist er bei ihm angekommen. Scheinbar hat es ein Mädchen zu weit getrieben.  
Max drückt sich entsetzt ans Fenster und schaut mit panischer Miene auf ein braunhaariges Mädchen, das verzweifelt versucht, sich an ihn zu drücken.  
Kai packt das Mädchen am Kragen und zieht es nach hinten. Mit einem so ärgerlichen Gesicht, wie ich es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte zischt er dem Mädchen etwas ins Ohr.  
Dann dreht er sich um und geht wortlos mit geschlossenen Augen und verschränkten Armen zurück zu seinem Platz.

Max erholt sich währenddessen von seinem Schrecken. Dankbar schaut er Kai hinterher und dreht sich dann zu Tyson, der schon die ganze Zeit besorgt auf ihn einredet. Das aufdringliche Mädchen aber schleicht mit kalkweißem Gesicht zu ihrer Freundin.  
"Das schönste an ihm sind diese Rubinroten Augen, nicht wahr?", flüstert mir Isabelle ins Ohr. Erschrocken drehe ich mich zu ihr um. Scheinbar hatte sie auch da ganze Geschehen verfolgt.  
Diese Augen. Ja, die waren mir auch schon aufgefallen. Sie waren schön, obwohl das nicht das richtige Wort ist. Vielleicht außer gewöhnlich, interessant, überirdisch. Ja, so würde ich sie eher beschreiben. Obwohl, bis jetzt hatte ich immer Angst vor diesen Augen, die meistens so kalt auf mich blicken. Aber eben. War Kai etwa besorgt um Max gewesen ?  
"Ja diese Augen sind wirklich hübsch", murmle ich nachdenklich.  
"Ist er immer so? Ich mein, er war ja richtig besorgt um Max eben. Ich finde das echt toll, wie er sich um euch kümmert. Ich glaube, er fühlt sich verantwortlich für euch...?", fragt mich Isabelle neugierig.  
"Kai?" lache ich los. "Nee, eigentlich ist er ziemlich egoistisch. Zumindest dachte ich das immer.. Bis heute", sage ich, während meine Stimme immer leiser und nachdenklicher wird.  
Dann drehe ich mich zu Isabelle um und frage sie munter "bist du müde?".  
"Nöö, gar nicht, und du ?", erwidert sie lächelnd.  
"Gut, da ich ja so eine hübsche, ich meine", stottere ich scheiße, wie peinlich, warum muss ich ihr auch noch sagen, das sie gut aussieht? und merke wieder wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schießt.  
"Ich meine, nette Sitznachbarin habe, können wir doch etwas spielen!" nehme ich leicht verlegen meinen Satz wieder auf.  
"Okay, let it rip, ich mein let's play. Ehm, Stadt, Land, Fluss!", lacht sie und holt zwei Zettel aus ihrem Rucksack.

Etliche Runden und Streitereien über das existieren des "Drudensees" oder dem "Luxemburgischem Bergland" später sind wir aber beide müde.  
"Ich will schlafen, Nacht Ray" murmelt Isabelle leicht verschlafen".  
"Gute Nacht, Isabelle, schlaf schön" murmle ich halb schlafend zurück. Dann fallen mir die Augen zu. Ich merke weder, das Isabelles Kopf auf meiner Schulter ruht, noch Max wissender Blick, der uns beide streift.  
Mein letzter Gedanke galt den weichen Lippen eines unverschämt hübschen Halbrussen ganz hinten im Bus...


	2. Just a little bit more love

_Name:_ Alles nur Theater?  
_Untertitel:_ Es ist doch nur ein Spiel…  
_Serie:_ Beyblade  
_Autorin:_ Marjaneh  
_Pairing: _KaiXRei_ Kapitel:_ 2 von 20  
_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört außer die Idee selbst nichts, (fast) alle Charas a.k.a. Kai, Rei, Max, Takao und Yuriy sind Takao Aokis, nur Kiara und Isabelle verdankt ihr meiner bescheidenen Fantasie, ich verdiene kein Geld, will auch keine Rechte bzw. das Copyright verletzen -drop-

**Kapitel 2 (Just a little bit more love…)**

Kai PoV

Blöde Mädchen, blöder Bus, und vor allem, BLÖDER RAY. Dieser Idiot, der kann mich doch nicht einfach so küssen ! Okay, ich gebe ja zu, die Mädchen sind wir dadurch müssen losgeworden. Aber das ging mir echt zu weit. Wäre er nicht gleich verschwunden, hätte er sich auf ein blaues Auge gefasst machen können. Und dann auch noch dieses Mädchen neben ihm. Diese blöde Isabelle. Blöderweise sieht sie –für ein Mädchen- ziemlich gut aus. Und Ray versteht sich blendend mit ihr. Warum muss er auch so verdammt freundlich sein ? Naja, mir kann es egal sein. Gott seih dank sind wir bald da. Dieser Bus ist echt verdammt unbequem. 

Ein letztes Mal guckt Kai zu seinen Teamkollegen. Tyson schläft am Fenster. Max liegt mit geschlossenen Augen an seinem Arm. Seitdem dieses verrückte Mädchen Max terrorisiert hat, ist Tyson nicht mehr von Max' Seite gewichen. Auch Ray scheint zu schlafen. Mit entspannten Gesichtszügen sitzt er auf dem Sitz. Nur eines stört Kai. Isabelle lehnt an seinem Arm und hat den Kopf vertrauensvoll auf seine Schulter gelehnt. Na klasse. Einen verliebten Bladebreaker kann ich gar nicht gebrauchen. Wenn diese bescheuerte Isabelle Ray den Kopf verdreht können wir einpacken. Bestimmt wirkt sich das auf das Training aus. Ray du Idiot, in unserem Leben ist kein Platz für Mädchen. Weder für die, noch für andere Gefühle… Kai merkt, wie sehr es ihn stört, das Ray sich so gut mit Isabelle versteht. Krampfhaft versucht Kai seine Gefühle zu verdrängen. Er schiebt alles auf die Angst, dass Ray nicht mehr richtig Trainieren kann. Aber ist das wirklich der Grund ?

Normal PoV

Morgens, 8.30 Uhr mitten in einem Wald. Ein ca. 16 Jähriger Junge steht mit einem Koffer ungeduldig vor einem Bus. Sein langer weißer Schal flattert im Wind. Er dreht sich um und geht auf einen alten Baum zu. Dort lehnt er sich gegen diesen, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schließt genervt die Augen, als vier völlig verschlafene Jungs aus dem Bus kommen. Mit ihnen steigen ca. 15 Mädchen aus dem Bus und versuchen verzweifelt mit ihnen zu reden. Wahrscheinlich wollen sie die Telefonnummern von Max, Tyson und Ray, schießt es Kai durch den Kopf. Die drei anderen Jungs aber holen sich ihren Koffer und marschieren ohne weiter auf die Mädchen zu achten auf Kai los. Bis plötzlich ein schlankes Mädchen in der Bustür auftaucht. „Ray !" ruft sie und schaut sich um. Aprubt dreht sich dieser um und schaut zu dem Mädchen. Dieses kommt langsam auf ihn zu. „Willst du mir gar nicht Tschüss sagen, Ray ?" fragt sie ihn leicht enttäuscht. Ray schaut sie an und murmelt daraufhin ein entschuldigendes „Sorry, du hast geschlafen, ich wollte dich nicht wecken". Daraufhin lächelt das Mädchen schon wieder erleichtert. „Ihr seid im Hotel Chesa ? Ich komme dich mal besuchen. Hier hast du meine Telefonnummer, ruf mich mal an und vergiss mich nicht !" sagt das Mädchen, umarmt Ray kurz und dreht sich um. Ray aber geht zurück zu seinen Teamkameraden, die ihn verblüfft anstarren. „Was denn, noch nie ein hübsches Mädchen gesehen ?" grinst Ray und holt eine Karte aus seiner Tasche. Max, Tyson und Ray beugen sich über die Karte. Kai aber dreht sich um, nimmt seinen Koffer und geht ohne ein Wort in Richtung Süden. „KAI, halt wo willst du denn hin ? Kennst du den Weg ?" ruft Tyson ihm hinterher. Als Kai ihm aber keine Antwort gibt, schnappen sich die restlichen Jungs ihre Koffer und laufen ihrem Freund hinterher. Dass Isabelle aber noch immer draußen steht und traurig dem wortkargem Halbrussen hinterher schaut, merken alle vier nicht.

Nach genau 45 Minuten kommen die vier Jungs am Hotel an. Müde von der Busfahrt gehen sie zur Rezeption. „Was denn, schon da ? Der Bus hat euch doch erst vor einer dreiviertel Stunde im Wald abgesetzt, oder ? Normalerweise brauchen die Gäste zwei Stunden. Naja, ihr seid ja auch berühmte Sportler, da ist es wohl kein Wunder, das ihr so schnell seid." Sagt sie erstaunt, lächelt die vier dann aber an. „Könnten wir bitte die Schlüssel haben, Madame, ehm also, naja, egal." fragt Max die junge Frau. „Magister. Madame Magister Max. Aber klar, hier habt ihr die Schlüssel. Die Zimmer sind im fünftem Stock." lächelt die Frau und gibt ihnen zwei goldene Schlüssel. Kai geht wortlos zum Fahrstuhl, während Ray dankbar nach den Schlüsseln greift und seinem Teamkameraden hinterher läuft. Mürrischer Eisklotz, denkt er und hält die Tür für Max und Tyson auf. „Kai, wollen wir in ein Zimmer ?" fragt Max den Halbrussen vorsichtig. Dieser aber zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage, ich will nicht mit Tyson in ein Zimmer, dann ist alles total unordentlich" ruft Ray entsetzt. Lachend erwidert Max „okay, ich geh mit Tyson in ein Zimmer". „Und ich mochte dich mal, du Verräter" schauspielert Tyson gespielt beleidigt und versucht Ray zu schubsen. Dieser jedoch ist auf so etwas gefasst und fängt den leichten Schlag gekonnt auf. Allerdings hat er die Koffer vergessen, die fast die ganze Fahrstuhl Kabine vergessen. Taumelnd fällt er um und landet direkt in Kais Armen. Sekunden lang ist Stille, alle warten leicht geschockt auf dessen Reaktion. Der aber schnappt sich einen Schlüssel aus Rays Hand, nimmt seinen Koffer in die andere und marschiert wortlos aus der Fahrstuhl Kabine, die eben im fünftem Stock angekommen war. Puh, so ein Glück, das ist ja grade noch mal gut gegangen, schießt es dem erleichterten Ray durch den Kopf. „Also nein, Ray, jetzt gibt's keinen Grund mehr einen auf schwul zu machen" lachen Max und Tyson, während sie grinsend ihre Koffer holen und geschickt Rays Tritten ausweichen. „Was läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und Isabelle ? Ich mein, hallo, die sieht echt gut aus !" fragt Max interessiert den ohnehin schon roten Ray. Der aber tippt sich fassungslos gegen den Kopf und murmelt ein unverständliches „ich steh doch nicht auf Isabelle". Dann holt auch er sich seinen Koffer und rennt Kai hinterher. Der ist grade dabei das Zimmer aufzumachen. „Danke Kai, wegen eben, ich meine, ich wäre bestimmt umgefallen, wenn du nicht, naja du weißt schon" sagt Ray, während seine Stimme immer leiser wird. Kai aber geht wortlos an ihm vorbei und betrachtet uninteressiert das Zimmer. Dann stellt er seinen Koffer auf ein Bett und öffnet ihn. Ray, der hinter ihm ins Zimmer gegangen war, betrachtet interessiert den noblen Raum. Dann stellt er seinen Koffer auf das andere Bett und schlendert ins Badezimmer. Ein großes Fenster mit türkiseren Vorhängen ist an der linken Wand. Eine großer Whirlpool steht in einer Ecke. Ray lässt seinen Blick durch das ganze Bad schweifen, dann dreht er sich um und geht wieder ins Zimmer. Dort steht Kai. Er hält ein Handy und noch einen anderen Gegenstand in der Hand. „Kai, was ist das ?" fragt Ray, während er interessiert auf Kai zuschlendert. „Ein Handy, du Trottel" erwidert der Halbrusse leicht genervt. „Nein, das meine ich nicht, sondern das andere" verteidigt sich Ray. Kai aber erwiderte nichts und packte seelenruhig seinen Koffer aus. „Du könntest…"- setzt Ray leicht ärgerlich wieder an, als mit einem Knall die Tür auffliegt. Max und Tyson stürmen ins Zimmer. Max setzt sich in einen Sessel und wendet sich an Ray „Na wie ist euer Zimmer". „Ist ganz gut." Erwidert Ray. Grade wollte er noch mal ansetzen als er von Tyson unterbrochen wird. „Wir haben rosane Vorhänge im Badezimmer, das muss man sich mal vorstellen !" ruft er entsetzt und lässt sich dramatisch in einen Sessel fallen. „Jaa, Tyson, wir wissen es" brüllt Max und schließt genervt die Augen. Als sich Ray grinsend zu seinem Koffer wendet fängt Max wieder an. „Das musste ich mir die letzten 10 Minuten anhören. Okay, rosa ist nicht so ganz unser Stil, aber was soll's ?" „Aber.."- will Tyson wieder protestieren als sie von Ray unterbrochen werden. „Also, wir sind hier in den Bergen bei tollem Wetter und schöner Luft. Lasst uns doch 'rausgehen und die Gegend erkunden." „Vergiss es Ray, ich geh heut nicht mehr 'raus. Meinetwegen können wir uns das Hotel angucken oder so. Bist du denn gar nicht müde ? Diese bescheuerten Mädchen haben mich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten" ruft Max, während er sich angewidert schüttelt. „Find ich auch, lass uns lieber das Hotel anschauen. Was meinst du Kai ?" fragt Tyson den schweigenden Halbrussen. „Okay, ich will aber noch auspacken. Kommt um elf wieder, dann sind wir fertig" erwidert er und wendet sich dann wieder seinem Koffer zu. Ohne Widerrede gehen Max und Tyson aus dem Zimmer. „Weißt du Kai, ich find du könntest ruhig mal ein bisschen weniger eisig zu uns sein, meinst du nicht !" sagt Ray Gedankenverloren. „So, findest du das ? Und wenn ich das gar nicht will, he ?" erwidert Kai scharf. Erschrocken dreht sich Ray zu seinem Teamkollegen um. „Ich mein ja nur, wir kennen uns doch schon so lange und…"- er unterbricht sich selbst und starrt Kai an. Der hatte schon alle seine Klamotten ausgepackt und legte sich jetzt auf das Bett. Man, sieht der geil aus, schießt es Ray durch den Kopf. Entsetzt über seine Gedanken fasst sich Ray an die Stirn. Kai hatte für diese Geschehnisse nur einen Blick übrig, dann schaut er wieder aus dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster.

Ray PoV

Was denke ich da eigentlich ? Ständig ertappe ich mich, wie ich Kai mustere oder so was. Das ist doch nicht mehr normal Leicht beunruhigt hole ich meine Kulturtasche und bringe sie ins Bad. Dort stelle ich erst mal Shampoo, Duschgel, Spülung, Haarkur, Haarbürste, Zahnbürste und andere Dinge in einen Schrank, der rechts neben dem vergoldeten Spiegel hängt. Dann drehe ich mich um und gehe zurück ins Zimmer. Kai liegt immer noch im Bett. Die Arme hat er jetzt hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Als ich in das Zimmer komme, bleibt sein Blick an mir hängen. Ich drehe mich schnell weg und krame im Schrank herum. Dann hole ich mir ein neues Shirt und eine Hose. So schnell es nur geht ziehe ich mich um, bringe meine alten Klamotten in die Tasche, hole mir meinen Discman aus dem Rucksack und lege mich aufs Bett. Auch Kai hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit seine Musik geholt. Beide liegen wir nun auf dem Bett und hören Discman. „Du Kai ?" frage ich ihn leise. Keine Antwort. „Also, was ich dich fragen wollte. Mh, hast du eigentlich eine Freundin oder so ? Ich meine eine feste, naja, mh, du weißt schon…Oder ?" Wieder keine Antwort. „Hallo, Kai, hast du mir zugehört ?" brülle ich in sein Ohr So ein Idiot, der hat mich ganz genau gehört.. Plötzlich springt Kai aus dem Bett, pinnt mich an die Wand und hält meine beiden Hände über meinem Kopf fest. „Ray, wer bin ich für dich ?" fragt er mich gefährlich leise, während mich seine rubinroten Augen gefährlich anfunkeln. „Mein, also, mein Teamka…-chef !" stottere ich halb verängstigt, halb verärgert, weil ich mich gar nicht wehren kann. „Richtig" zischt Kai in mein Ohr und drückt mich noch mehr an die Wand. Ich kann ganz genau seinen Körper an meinem spüren. Obwohl ich ziemlich beunruhigt bin, da ich weiß, dass Kai stärker ist als ich, genieße ich diese Berührung. „Und könntest du mir mal sagen, was dich mein Privatleben angeht !" fragt mich der Halbrusse mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton. „Nichts" seufze ich ergeben und schaue auf meine Füße. Augenblicklich lässt Kai mich los und legt sich wieder auf sein Bett. Verwirrt stelle ich mich an das Fenster. Unglaublich langsam fahre ich mit der Hand über meinen Hals, wo ich eben noch Kais heißen Atem spürte. Was soll das ? Warum regt Kai so eine einfache Frage auf. Aber noch viel wichtiger, wieso interessiert mich das eigentlich ? Warum kann ich nicht mit Kai umgehen, wie Tyson oder Max ? Warum schäme ich mich, wenn ich mich vor ihm umziehe, warum weiß ich jetzt schon, dass wenn ich einen Kai in Badehose sehe, mein Verstand aussetzt, wieso macht es mich rasend, wenn ich mir vorstelle, das Kai eine Freundin hat ? Ich weiß doch, das Gefühle in Kais leben keinen Platz haben, trotzdem habe ich die kurze Berührung seiner Lippen auf meinen genossen, und wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dies zu wiederholen. Obwohl ich weiß, dass Kai sich nur hat küssen lassen, um die Mädchen loszuwerden, sehne ich mich nach diesen weichen Lippen. Kai, warum ausgerechnet du ? Du könntest Millionen Menschen dieser Welt haben, und doch interessierst du dich nur für das Bladen. Millionen Mädchen würden für einen Kuss, eine zärtliche Berührung oder einen liebevollen Blick von dir alles tun. So viele Jungs wünschen sich dein Aussehen, deinen Körper, deine Ausstrahlung oder deine Stärke. Die ganze Beyblade-Welt wünscht sich dein Talent, dein Bitbeast, deine Selbstbeherrschung, deine Ausdauer oder deine Stärke. Warum muss ausgerechnet ich, obwohl ich weiß, dass dich all das kein wenig interessiert, dich toll finden ? Nein, besser formuliert, Kai, warum muss ausgerechnet ich mich, in dich, ein beinahe überirdisches Wesen, verlieben ? Obwohl ich weiß, das Gefühle in deiner Welt keinen Platz haben. Kannst du uns nicht wenigstens ein bisschen zeigen, dass du uns magst ? Uns, den Bladebreakers, das beste Beybladeteam der Welt. Warum kannst du mich nicht auch lieben Kai, warum ? 

4


	3. Kummerkastentante Isabelle

**Kapitel 3 (Kummerkastentante Isabelle)**

Kai PoV 

Idiotischer Chinese. Ich, ausgerechnet ich, Kai Hiwatari soll eine Freundin haben ? Mädchen haben mich noch nie interessiert. Ich lebe nur für das Bladen, was soll ich da mit einer lästigen Freundin, die mich nur mag, weil ich berühmt bin ! So ein Schwachsinn. 

Wütend schaue ich wieder zu Ray. Doch augenblicklich verändert sich meine Miene. Was hat der denn ? Ray steht am Fenster und schaut traurig auf den Wald. Gedankenverloren ruht seine Hand auf einer Stelle auf seinem Hals. Mit unendlich traurigen Augen ruhen seine Blicke an einem Berg.

Diese Augen. Ja, die haben mich schon fasziniert als ich ihn das erste mal gesehen habe. Wie kann ein Mensch eine solch ungewöhnliche Farbe haben ? Gut, auch ich werde oft auf diese angesprochen, aber eigentlich mache ich mir nicht viel draus. Was soll ich mit einem hübschen Gesicht, wenn ich nur bladen will ? Aber bei Ray ist es etwas anderes. Diese Augen sind außergewöhnlich. Beim Kämpfen scheinen sie alles sehen zu können, sie nehmen ihr ganzes Umfeld wahr und sind so ihrem Gegner immer einen Schritt voraus. Das ist ein unbeschreiblich guter Vorteil für Ray. Aber das ist nicht alles. Diese Augen, die mich so oft mustern, verwirren mich, und ich weiß nicht mal warum. Alles habe ich schon gesehen: ein überraschtes Weiten, wenn er etwas ungewöhnliches sieht, ein unternehmungslustiges Funkeln, wenn wir etwas neues ausprobieren, ein trauriger Schleier, wenn er einen Kampf verloren hat, ein freudiges Glitzern, wenn er einen gewonnen hat, ein hoffnungsvoller Schimmer, wenn ich ihn lobe, ein wütendes Blitzen, wenn er sich aufregt und ein eigenartiges Leuchten, wenn er mich mustert...

**Normal PoV **

Plötzlich dreht sich Ray ruckartig um. Mit schnellen Schritten verlässt er das Zimmer, ohne Kai eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Dieser schaut Ray überrascht hinterher. Dann aber wendet er sich wieder dem Fenster zu, stellt die Musik leiser, verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schließt die Augen. Ray aber geht zügig aus dem Hotel.  
Er setzt sich auf eine Bank, die ca. 200m vor dem Hotel steht.  
Plötzlich nähert sich eine Gestalt.  
Ein hübsches Mädchen mit nachtblauen Augen setzt sich neben ihn. "Hey Ray, wie geht's ?" fragt sie ihn, der den Kopf in den Händen vergraben hatte.   
Überrascht schaut er auf und guckt Isabelle verblüfft in die Augen. Schon hat er sich wieder gefasst, dreht sich verlegen nach vorne und murmelt ein unverständliches "Hi Isabelle".   
"Was hast du denn Ray ? Bist du traurig ? Du guckst so niedergeschlagen !" fragt Isabelle mit leiser Stimme.  
"Ich.. Es ist wegen Kai. Ich, ach, ich werd aus dem Typen nicht schlau. Ich habe ihn nur gefragt, ob er eine Freundin hat, da ist er total ausgerastet und so.. Kannst du dir das vorstellen ?" sagt Ray.   
"Und, hat er ?" entgegnet Isabelle mit aufgeregter Stimme.  
"Was, eh, ich weiß nicht, wieso ?" erwidert Ray überrascht, wegen Isabelles eigenartiger Reaktion. "Sag mal, stehst du etwa auf ihn ?" hakt Ray mit angespannter Stimme nach, während er ein wenig von dem Mädchen wegrückt.  
"Ich ! Ach quatsch, obwohl er gut aussieht, aber ich meine, ich steh nicht so auf.. Auf solche schweigsamen Leute, verstehst du ?" redet sie sich überrascht aus der Affäre, wendet sich aber trotzdem verlegen von Ray weg. Dieser scheint das aber nicht zu bemerken, zu sehr ist er in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken.  
"Achso, na dann" murmelt er nachdenklich. "Kai ist echt ein Idiot. Er ist einfach so ausgerastet, wegen so einer einfachen Frage.." nimmt er dann nach zwei stillen Minuten das Gespräch wieder auf.  
"Soso, meintest du nicht, er sei egoistisch und du würdest ihn gar nicht so besorgt um euch kennen ?" grinst Isabelle.  
"Stimmt, das hab ich gesagt." Erwidert Ray, während sich schon wieder ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen bildet. "Weißt du, ich wollte einfach mal ein bisschen über ihn erfahren. Er ist so still. Max oder Tyson kenne ich schon total gut, aber über Kai weiß ich so gut wie nichts. Ich meine, wir vier sind ein Team. Er kann total nett sein, aber meistens ist er total kühl. Okay, das ist Kai, ich weiß schon. Irgendwie ist es ja auch cool, ich meine, ich würde auch gerne mal so kalt sein können, oder meine Gefühle so gut verstecken können. Aber zu Kai gehört das einfach. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, ihm mal kumpelhaft auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Da hab ich viel zu viel Respekt vor ihm. Auch Tyson und Max machen nicht so viel Blödsinn wenn er dabei ist. Er ist halt so ein Vorbild für uns alle, verstehst du. Das ist auch okay so, er ist unser Teamchef und er hat keine Probleme die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken oder uns zum Gehorchen zu zwingen. Das ist echt gut so. Trotzdem ist es nicht schlimm, wenn wir ein bisschen über ihn wissen, oder ?" sprudelt es plötzlich aus ihm.  
"Nein, das ist wohl nicht schlimm.. Aber du kannst das nicht erwarten. Wie du gesagt hast, Kai ist einfach kühl. Indem er so ist, verschafft er sich Respekt. Ich glaube, er kann das gar nicht. Ich meine, einfach so aus seinem Leben plaudern. Schließlich hat er nur ein paar Freunde, und die sind genauso wie er. Gebt ihm doch noch Zeit, löchert ihn nicht mit persönlichen Fragen. Kai ist nicht der Typ dazu, einfach aus dem Nähkästchen zu quatschen. Außerdem macht er sich nicht soviel aus Freunden. Lasst ihm seine Welt. Bestimmt werdet ihr mal mehr über ihn erfahren, aber jetzt ist es doch ganz gut so, das er so kühl ist. Damit verschafft er sich euch gegenüber Respekt, ihr seht ihn als Vorbild und gehorcht ihm, weil ihr wisst, dass es nichts bringt ihm zu widersprechen." erwidert Isabelle nachdenklich.  
Ray schaut sie überrascht an.  
Dann nickt er. "Ja du hast Recht, du scheinst Kai gut zu verstehen. Woher weißt du soviel über ihn ?" fragt er sie.  
Errötend senkt Isabelle den Blick. "Ach, von meinen Klassenkameraden, du weißt schon..." murmelt sie.  
"Apropos, wie bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen ?" fragt Ray sie plötzlich interessiert.  
"Ach, unser Hotel ist nur 2 km von hier entfernt. Ich war in einer Viertelstunde hier." antwortet Isabelle, erleichtert über den Themawechsel.  
"Und ich muss jetzt auch los", ruft sie plötzlich mit einem erschrockenen Blick zur Uhr, springt auf, will grade losrennen, als sie sich besinnt und noch mal zu Ray läuft, der sie leicht überrascht angestarrt hatte.   
"Tschüss, Ray, ich komme bald mal wieder. War schön dich mal wieder zu sehen" sagt sie und lächelt ihn an.   
"Ja, das finde ich auch.. Und... Danke für alles.. Isa..." erwidert Ray ebenfalls lächelnd.  
Überrascht schaut Isabelle Ray an. Dann grinst sie, dreht sich um und rennt in Richtung Wald davon.  
Ray schaut ihr kurz hinterher, dreht sich dann ebenfalls um und erstarrt...


	4. Of cushionbattles and Chambermaiders

_**Kapitel 4 (Of cushionbattles, Chambermaiders and half-naked half-russian- Von Kissenschlachten, Zimmermädchen und halbnackten Halbrussen)**_

Ray schaut ihr kurz hinterher, dreht sich dann ebenfalls um und erstarrt… Keine 10m stehen Tyson, Max und Kai. Ungläubig gucken sie zu ihm herüber. Ray seufzt, verdreht die Augen und geht zu ihnen. „Was glotzt ihr denn so ?", fragt er Tyson und Max. „Nix, ich meine.. Die. Also… Ich.", stottert Tyson, während er Ray weiterhin ungläubig anschaut. „Bist du mit ihr zusammen Ray ?", fragt Kai ihn dann. Überrascht dreht sich Ray zu ihm um. Dann erinnert er sich, wie sauer er eigentlich auf ihn ist. „Und wenn, dir würde ich es garantiert nicht erzählen, Kai. Was geht dich eigentlich mein_ Privatleben_ an !", motzt Ray den Halbrussen an. Während Tyson unüberhörbar nach Luft schnappt, klopft Max ihm auf die Schulter. „Hey, ich hätte dir gar nicht so einen guten Geschmack zugetraut. Die sieht ja echt.. ich meine. Whow, das Mädchen ist echt.. geil", grinst er Ray an. Der aber verdreht die Augen. „Ich bin doch gar nicht mit Isa zusammen", erwidert er nur. „Mit "Isa" ? Soso..", macht Tyson Ray nach. „Ach, glaubt doch was ihr wollt..", regt sich Ray auf. „Lasst uns jetzt das Hotel anschauen, okay ?", fügt er dann noch schnell hinzu. Die vier drehen sich um und verschwinden im Hotel.

Zwei einhalb Stunden Später (ca. um ein Uhr):

Die Bladebreakers hatten sich das ganze Hotel angeschaut. Die Anlage ist riesig. Luxus ist gar kein Ausdruck. Swimmingpool, Sauna, Fitnessraum, Disko, Bar, Entspannungsraum, Restaurant, Bibliothek, Masseuse, Kosmetikerinnen usw. Als Tyson begeistert vorschlägt, heute Abend ins Schwimmbad und dann in die Sauna zu gehen guckt Kai den Jungen entsetzt an. „Ich geh in den Fitnessraum, macht was ihr wollt", brummt er, dreht sich um und verschwindet. Erleichtert atmet Ray auf…

Ray PoV

Puh, Gott sei Dank kommt Kai nicht mit in die Sauna. Ich weiß nicht, in welche peinlichen Situationen mein Körper mich reinmanövriert hätte, wenn ich einen nackten Kai gesehen hätte. Schon alleine ein Kai in Badehose ist ein Traum, aber ganz ohne Klamotten ? Eigentlich wäre das ja total lecker. Wahrscheinlich würde mein Verstand aussetzen und mein Körper wird sich selbständig machen. Oh Gott wie peinlich. Ja, gut das er nicht mitkommt… 

„RAY, träumst du ? Es ist schon fast halb zwei, lass uns Essen gehen ich hab Hunger.", brüllt Tyson in mein Ohr. Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen und brülle dann zurück. „Hast du sie noch alle du Idiot ? Merkst du nicht dass ich nachdenke, du verfressener, alter..Ach du weißt schon.." Am Ende meiner "eindrucksvollen Rede" grinse ich und drehe mich in Richtung Restaurant.

„Aber was ist mit Kai" frage ich die beiden, bereue aber sofort meine Frage.

Was sage ich da eigentlich ? Was sollen die bitte von mir denken, wenn ich mir hier um Kai Sorgen mache ? 

„Ray, seit wann sorgst du sich denn um Kai ? Der kommt schon noch wenn er Hunger hat, oder glaubst du, der folgt uns, wenn wir zum Essen rufen ?", erwidert Max leicht überrascht und misstrauisch.

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Kann ich nicht mal meine Gefühle vor Max und Tyson verstecken. Wenn die was herausfinden gibt es eine Katastrophe… 

„Ach nur so, er ist schließlich unser Teamchef, ich finde es irgendwie blöd, das wir nichts von ihm kennen. Oder hat er euch mal seine Eltern vorgestellt ?", murmle ich halb überzeugt. Die beiden aber scheinen es zu glauben. Während wir in das Restaurant betreten und uns einen Platz suchen, gibt mir Tyson eine Antwort. „Eigentlich hast du Recht, der Typ erzählt uns absolut nichts von sich. Seine Eltern habe ich auch noch nie gesehen…"

„Doch, ich schon. Ich bin ja bei unseren Kämpfen schon früher da und dann sehe ich ihn immer kommen.", erzählt Max, während wir uns vom Büffet Essen holen.

„Und wie sind die so ?", kommt es aus Tysons und meinem Mund im Chor.

„Och, sein Vater ist Kai ziemlich ähnlich, er hat die gleiche Haarfarbe, Frisur und Streifen im Gesicht. Seine Mum ist ziemlich hübsch. Schwarze Haare, helle Haut und tolle Augen. Kai hat mir die beiden vorgestellt, als sie an mir vorbeikamen. Beide sind noch ziemlich jung. Aber sie sind echt nett. Seine Mum war total cool und so, aber echt stolz auf ihren Sohn. Sein Dad war ein bisschen schweigsam, aber mehr reden als Kai tut er auf alle Fälle. Humor hat er zumindest. Naja, ihr werdet sie bestimmt irgendwann mal kennen lernen.", antwortet uns Max mit vollem Mund.

Nach einer Stunde (wir sind schon beim Kuchen) kommt Kai endlich. Er holt sich nur einen Salat, dann setzt er sich zu uns fängt an zu essen.

„Dir auch guten Tag" begrüßt ihn Max ironisch, während seine Augen schelmisch glitzern. Kai ignoriert die Anspielung und isst weiter. Als wir fertig sind (Max, Tyson und ich mit dem Kuchen, Kai mit dem Salat) ist es schon halb vier, da wir so viel geredet und gelacht hatten. „Ich bin müde", jammert Tyson. „Lasst uns noch schnell ins Zimmer bevor wir schwimmen gehen, okay ?"

Ein Nicken von Max und mir. „Okay, holt ihr mich um sieben ab ?", frage ich die beiden. „Okay, bis dann Ray, Kai", verabschieden sie sich und verschwinden in ihrem Zimmer. Kai, schließt die Tür auf und schaltet den Fernseher ein. „Was willst du gucken", fragt er mich und zappt sich durch die Programme. Ich setze mich neben ihn aufs Sofa und schaue auf den Bildschirm.

„Beyblade", grinse ich. Man hatte unsere Geschichte verfilmt, nachdem wir schon seit zwei Jahren Weltmeister waren. Kai nickt und schaltet um. Nachdem es zu Ende war, stehe ich auf und setze mich aufs Bett.

Okay, Ray, jetzt sag schon was, wird schon nicht so schwer werden 

„Warum kommst du nicht mit zum Schwimmen und in die Sauna Kai", bringe ich schließlich hervor.

Oh nein, doch nicht so was, ich will doch gar nicht, das er mitkommt. Naja, eigentlich will ich schon, nur würde ich mich ziemlich blamieren 

„Soll ich ?", fragt Kai und grinst mich frech an..

„Ähm, also.. Wenn du willst", stottere ich völlig verwirrt.

FUCK ! Ist das PEINLICH ! Kai, hör mit dem süßen Grinsen auf, das macht mich wahnsinnig ! 

„Also wenn du willst, Ray-Chan", fängt er wieder an und kommt fies lächelnd auf mich zu. Entgeistert, verwirrt, weil er so gut aussieht, wenn er lächelt und mit rasendem Herzen starre ich ihn an…

„Ray, ich muss mit dir reden", sagt Kai plötzlich wieder ernst. Er legt sich mit dem Bauch auf das Bett, stützt das Kinn auf die Hände und schaut aus dem Fenster. Dann guckt er zu mir hoch.

Was genau meint er? Warum schaut er so ernst! 

„Ja, was ist denn Kai ?", frage ich mit zittriger Stimme. „Diese Mädchen, du weißt schon, aus dem Bus sind zu Reportern gegangen. Die halbe Welt hat jetzt nur noch ein Thema: Kai Hiwatari + Ray Kon das perfekte Paar ? Die meisten finden das auch nicht schlimm, sondern eher gut, weil wir uns geoutet haben", ertklärt Kai weiter, während er ungläubig lächelt. „Dass die mir so etwas zutrauen..", murmelt er leise.

Bei diesem Satz bricht in mir Chaos aus.

Das sie mir _sowas_ zutrauen. _SOWAS_. Also ob da schlimm wäre mit mir zusammen zu sein… Aber jetzt habe ich den Beweis.. Kai würde niemals etwas mit mir haben. Man, Ray, jetzt fang bloß nicht an zu heulen, du bist doch kein Mädchen.. 

„Ray, ist was ? Du siehst so traurig aus !", holt mich Kai schließlich aus den Gedanken. Besorgt schaut er in meine Augen. „Nee, es is nix.", nuschle ich. Schnell drehe ich mich von ihm weg und drücke meinen Kopf in das Kissen, damit Kai meine Tränen nicht bemerkt.

Ray du Waschlappen, du heulst doch nie. Du hattest doch gewusst, das du niemals an Kai herankommen kannst, wieso macht dich das so traurig ! 

„Also, wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten", werde ich abermals von Kai in meinem stillen Selbstgespräch unterbrochen. „Entweder wir klären die Sache, haben dann aber im Urlaub Stress mit Reportern und verrückten Mädchen, oder wir spielen sie etwas vor."

Sofort hebe ich meinen Kopf. „Wie meinst du das ?", frage ich ihn und stelle erleichtert fest, dass meine Stimme wieder ganz gefasst klingt.

„Naja, in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen blicken lassen. Du weist schon, ein bisschen einen auf verliebt spielen..", antwortet Kai, während er beim letzten Satz verlegen aus dem Fenster schaut.

„Du meinst Händchen Halten ?" Ein Nicken von Kai.

„Umarmen ?" Wieder ein Nicken.

„Küssen ?" Wieder ein Nicken, wenn auch leicht verlegen.

Dann Stille..

„Mit Zunge ?", hake ich noch mal nach. Kai dreht sich langsam um. „Weiß nich…", antwortet er schulterzuckend. „Wäre das zu übertrieben ? Ich meine, wir sind beide Jungs, und sind ja eigentlich gar nicht verknallt.. !", sagt er dann.

Das glaubst aber auch nur du… 

„Also ich weiß nicht. Ich habe keine Lust auf Stress im Urlaub, ehrlich. Deshalb würde ich die zweite Möglichkeit wählen." Ein zustimmdes Nicken von Kai. „Ja ich auch. Muss wohl sein, hm ? Damit wären wir wenigstens diese albernen Mädchen los"

Ich soll Kai umarmen, küssen und wahrscheinlich sogar mit ihm züngeln und muss mich dann auch noch zurückhalten, nicht über ihn herzufallen ? Das ist nicht fair… 

„Genau. Aber wir müssen das überzeugend spielen. Nicht so wie im Bus. Isa hat es mitbekommen, das wir nur so spielen, als ob wir zusammen sind.", murmle ich nachdenklich. Kais Zusammenzucken bei Isabelles Namen bleibt also unbemerkt.

„Warum ?" fragt Kai so nett wie möglich.

„Sie meinte, mein Freund würde wohl kaum böse schauen, wenn ich ihn küsse, oder ich würde mich niemals so weit von dir wegsetzen, wenn ich dich lieben würde.", wiederhole ich ihre Worte grinsend. Er schaut hoch, guckt schnell wieder herunter und sagt dann: „Isabelle hat Recht, das muss überzeugend sein. Also richtig mit Körpernähe."

Körpernähe. Ich wusste gar nicht, das sich dieses Wort so gut anhören kann, wenn Kai es ausspricht. 

„No Problem. Das kriegen wir wohl hin. Das heißt also, küssen mit Zunge… !", stelle ich unterdrückt freudig fest. „Ja wahrscheinlich", antwortet Kai nachdenklich. „Immerhin lohnt sich das Theater, oder ? Wir sind die Mädchen los. Armer Max, ob wir ihm wohl raten sollten, mit dem Kellner auszugehen ?", grinst Kai.

Kai, ich will dich, hier und jetzt und zwar ohne Theater. 

„Kai ?", frage ich den Halbrussen. „Ja Ray ?", erwidert er und schaut mich mit diesen wunderschönen Augen an. Fasziniert gucke ich hinein, bin verwirrt, entsetzt, traurig, fröhlich, verletzt und getröstet. Während mein Herz schneller und schneller schlägt nähert sich mein Gesicht dem seinen. Verliebt, schießt es mir durch den Kopf.

Ray, du bist total verliebt 

Nach einem Augenblick, indem ich von Kais Augen gefesselt war, habe ich mich wieder gefasst. „Kai, ich finde wir sollten noch ein bisschen üben, vor unserem großem Auftritt, meinst du nicht ? Eine kleine Probe !", frage ich und grinse den völlig perplexen Kai keck an. Bevor er etwas sagen kann, drehe ich ihn auf den Rücken, beuge mich über ihn und küsse ihn leicht auf den Mund.

Kai schaut mich leicht entsetzt an, dann zieht sich über ein Lächeln über seinen Mund. Er zieht meinen Kopf zu seinem und küsst mich noch mal. Länger dauert dieser Kuss. Ich schließe die Augen, genieße diesen Augenblick, während sich in mir ein unglaubliches Gefühl verbreitet.

Kai, wieso kannst ausgerechnet du mich so glücklich machen ? 

„Das war doch gar nicht so schlecht, nicht wahr ?", flüstere ich heiser in sein Ohr. Kai grinst, nickt und bedeutet mir, mich aufzurichten. Sofort setze ich mich hin.

Generalprobe, ich will eine Generalprobe 

Meine Gedanken kreisen, während ich mich auf mein Kissen sinken lasse. Verblüffung, weil ich zum zweiten mal nicht glauben kann, wie weich die Lippen eines Jungen sein können, glücklich, weil ich weiß, das ich das in den nächsten Wochen noch einmal machen werde, erleichtert, weil Kai mich nicht von sich gestoßen hat, geschockt, weil es meinen Körper heiß und kalt durchläuft, gespannt, weil ich auf nicht auf den nächsten Schritt warten will, traurig, weil ich weiß, das von Kais Seite keine Liebe im Kuss war…

Besagter Halbrusse kramt grade in seinem Schrank herum. Ich öffne die Augen und schaue ihm interessiert zu. „Also, spannen gehört soweit ich weiß nicht zu unserem Theaterspiel, oder ?", fragt er mich frech grinsend. Knallrot schließe ich meine Augen.

Dann öffne ich sie wieder, hoffend das ich wieder meine normale Gesichtsfarbe habe und erwidere ironisch „also Kai, hast du etwa Angst, das ich dir etwas weggucken werde ?" Sofort fliegt etwas Weiches gegen meinen Kopf. Verblüfft ziehe ich eine Trainingshose und eine Trainingsjacke von meinem Kopf. Dann richte ich meinen Blick wieder auf einen mittlerweile halbnackten Kai. Der steht nämlich in Boxershorts an meinem Bettende und verlangt grinsend nach seinen Trainingsklamotten.

Denkste, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Ich setze mich hin, hole mein Kopfkissen und schleudere es in seine Richtung. Kai duckt sich geschickt, holt sich zwei weitere Kissen und wirft sie in meine Richtung.

Ich weiche aus, werfe sie zurück und treffe. So geht das ungefähr drei Minuten. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür. Ein ca. 19 Jähriges Mädchen steht drinnen und guckt verblüfft von dem halbnackten Kai, zu mir.

Ouh, wie peinlich. Beide völlig aus dem Atem, mit einem Haufen Kissen bepackt stehen wir im Zimmer und glotzen zur Tür. 

„Was ist denn ?", frage ich genervt das Zimmermädchen. „Nichts..Ich… ähm..", antwortet das Mädel knallrot und starrt mit offenem Mund den halbnackten Kai an.

Dieser grinst sie anzüglich an, marschiert auf sie zu, schiebt sie mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Zimmer und schließt die Tür. Dann guckt er mich an. Beide fangen wir an zu lachen.

„Boah, was war das denn für eine ? Ich dachte, ich sehe nicht richtig, als ich die in der Tür stehen sah.", rufe ich prustend. „Ja, und wie die aussah. Wie so ein Fisch, hat die noch nie zwei Jungs gesehen ?", erwidert Kai lachend. „Ich glaub die hat nur wie ein Fisch geguckt, weil sie noch nie einen Jungen mit so einem Körper in Boxershorts gesehen hat. Kai, ich glaub, du hast 'ne neue Verehrerin", necke ich den Halbrussen. „Kein Wunder, bei den Muskeln", grinst Kai ironisch. „Aber nicht doch Kai-Chan, hast du mich etwa vergessen ?", flehe ich ihn gespielt an. „Wie könnte ich solche Augen vergessen ?", geht Kai lachend auf das Spiel ein, holt sich dann seinen Trainingsanzug und zieht ihn über.

„Gehst du trainieren ?", frage ich.

„Ja, wenn Max und Tyson kommen. Oder soll ich mit euch kommen ?", erwidert er, lacht als er mein überraschtes Gesicht sieht und dreht sich dann zum Fenster.

„Nein, ich glaub ich geh lieber in den Fitnessraum. Schwimmen ist okay, aber Sauna ist echt nicht mein Ding", meint er dann zum Fenster hin.

„Stimmt, da könnte man dir noch etwas weggucken", necke ich ihn lachend und hole meine Badehose. „Kai, stellst du mir mal deine Eltern vor ? Ich hab sie noch nie gesehen..?", frage ich ihn vorsichtig. Überrascht dreht sich der Junge um.

„Meine Eltern ? Okay, wenn du willst ! Sie machen hier in der Nähe Urlaub, sie wollten mich außerdem sowieso besuchen kommen…", antwortet er mir.

„Bist du vor deinen Eltern auch so.. Kühl ?", hake ich noch mal nach.

„Was ?", überrascht dreht er sich um, dann lacht er. „Nein, meine Eltern sind die einzigen Menschen die mir wirklich etwas bedeuten, weißt du. Zu allen anderen Menschen bin ich kühl, ich habe einfach keine Lust auf nettes Gesülze. Außerdem verschafft man sich so Respekt, das ist ganz praktisch, verstehst du ? Aus Freunden habe ich mir noch nie etwas gemacht. Nur bei Tala ist es anders. Er ist mir sehr ähnlich. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, bei Menschen die mir etwas bedeuten kann ich ziemlich nett sein.", plaudert er dann los.

„So wie.. Wie jetzt ?", frage ich leise.

„Was…?", lautet Kais antwort. Er scheint jetzt erst zu bemerken, wie er sich in den letzten Minuten verhalten hat. Ruckartig dreht er sich um, legt sich auf das Bett und stellt seinen Discman an.

Ich verdrehe die Augen, stelle auch meinen Discman an und vertreibe mir mit Musik die Zeit, bis Max und Tyson kommen.

Warum bist du nur nicht immer so, Kai ? 

Besagter Halbrusse geht still wie immer hinter seinen Teamkameraden her. Geschlossene Augen und verschränkte Arme lassen nicht auf eine noch eben gespielte Kissenschlacht deuten…


End file.
